


An All Around Feels Moment

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Derek Has Issues, Derek-centric, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott switch bodies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek knows something's different when he smells Scott. He wakes up in a bed that is not his and an alarm clock that is defiantly not his. He looks around and realizes that thus is Scott McCall's bedroom. Aw fuck.

"Scott! Get up or I will drag your supernatural butt out of bed." Melissa called.

"Ugh," Derek moaned and dragged the teens body out of bed.

He walked down stairs and went into the kitchen looking at Melissa curiously. "Don't look at me like that. Sit down and eat then get dressed for school." 

"Fine." Derek said bored with the topic.

Derek sat down to a bowl of cereal and started to eat. Melissa walked around behind him and kissed her son's head. He jumped back his chair flying out from beneath him and the teen/adult crashed to the floor. He hadn't been kissed like that since before the fire. And well, he had freaked out a little bit.

"Jesus, Scott are you okay?" Melissa asked.

"I-um yeah?" Derek said not all that sure.

"Okay, just go get dressed and head to school." And with that Melissa left the McCall residence.

Derek rushed upstairs and grabbed Scott's phone immediately dialing Stiles.

"Hey dude what's up?" Stiles greeted.

"Stiles it's Derek, I'm trapped in Scott's body. Help." Derek said.

"Sure buddy." Stiles joked.

"You called me Miguel and used me to get that one kid to check that text." Derek tried to prove.

"Wow, okay, hey Derek." Stiles stuttered.

"Get to the loft and get Scott. Guess who the two lucky teens that are skipping school today are?" Derek commanded.

Looks like things were off to a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude! Look at me! I am so tough and strong. Rawer!" Scott cried from Derek's body.

"Shut up. How do we fix it?" Derek asked.

"Well I looked up the spell and it takes about 3 days to wear off. The witch we killed the night before obviously thought it would be fun to mess with the Alpha and another Alpha, pretty big hit. so yeah." Stiles informed.

"Nope, there has to be some reversal for it." Derek said nervously.

"There isn't, sorry." Stiles gave a sad glance his way.

"Well that's just great." Derek growled.

"Hey, last time I checked my life didn't suck." Scott growled.

"Yeah and my life is completely terrible. Doing whatever you want relaxing and not having to care until some brat kids pull you into a fight you didn't need to be in!" Derek yelled.

"Really? You like this?!? You don't have anyone! No one comes around at all. And relaxing for you is exercise! Where's the fun in that?!?" Scott asked.

"Ever heard of the term Lone Wolf?"

"Ever heard of the word Pack?"

"Well I don't need one."

"You needed them before!" 

"That was before I killed them!" Derek roared.

Derek was out of breath. He huffed and started to walk away and got pretty far before Stiles grabbed his arm and spins him around.

"Derek what the hell? You didn't kill your pack." Stiles said.

"Boyd." Was all Derek said before turning back to leave.

"That's not your fault. They literally made you. And the alpha pack killed Erica." Stiles corrected.

"I might as well have pulled the trigger, Stiles. I let both of them go and they died." Derek huffed.

"That's not fair! And what about Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"He's not my pack, he's Scott's." 

"Oh your not fooling anyone. I know you wanted him to leave because you thought it wasn't safe. He told us what you did and the only person who can't see what you did is Isaac. The only thing you've ever done for them was for there best interests. You let Boyd and Erica go because they wanted to and you threw that thing at Isaac to trigger a memory so bad he would hate you. You are smart. But not smart enough to outwit me." Stiles pushed Derek on his shoulders, and now that he was in Scott's body, he actually had to take a couple steps back to steady himself. "And your not fooling me when you say it's fun being alone." 

"Yeah, whatever." Derek said keeping his emotions in check.

"Don't dismiss me! God you are so, so stupid! Do you realize people actually care about you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah like who?" Derek asked.

"Well there's... I mean... There's...." And as soon as he was going to say me Derek cut him off.

"Exactly." Derek said walking away.

"Derek! Wait, Derek!" Stiles said stumbling after him.

"What?" Derek asked.

Stiles grabbed his best friends face and kissed him. "I care about you, and I kissed you, not my friend. So stop being a sourwolf, your going to give Scott wrinkles. If you have any more shit to talk about, come to me okay? Cause I care about you."

Derek said nothing. Shocked, he walked away in a daze. Stiles had kissed him and holy shit Stiles had kissed him! How, how did he get the guy he was crushing on for the past year to kiss him?

Derek looked down at his phone and saw a text on the screen, it was from Melissa telling Scott to get home now. Perfect. Another thing that would remind him of the fire. Melissa was so similar to his mom and every time he saw that face his heart seized up. It didn't help that she acted like his mom too. And now she was his mom? Did the universe hate him? Was that it?

Oh well. Derek never backed down from something he feared.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, Derek would back down if it was in the form of an angry mother. As soon as he walked into the McCall residence, he was ambushed. Literally Mellissa had him by the ear and into the living room while he barked at her. 

"Why weren't you at school?" Mellissa growled. "Is it some supernatural thing?"

"No, I just didn't want to go." Derek huffed

\

Mellissa looked furious. "Well that's no excuse! You're grounded."

Derek rolled his eyes. 

Mellissa was enraged. "Scott!" 

"My names Derek now can you back off?" Derek huffed.

Mellissa's eyes widened, then she thought about it. "I suppose my son is running around in your body?" Derek nodded and Mellissa sighed. "Well I would like to know my son is safe so can you please get him over here?" 

Derek pulled out his phone and gave it to Mellissa. She quickly walked out of the room and started to talk to Scott, Derek gave her space and didn't listen. He felt like a stranger in this house, he didn't want to be here, so he decided to make a grand escape. He got up and was almost to the door when he heard Mellissa clear her throat.

"We're not finished young man." Derek raised an eyebrow. "You were rude and I can forgive the whole skipping school thing for today but as long as you are in my house you will play by my rules."

"That's why I was leaving." Derek grumbled.

"Not in my son's body you're not, now I am waiting for an apology." Mellissa said and Derek chuckled. "I mean it."

"Sorry I was a dick." Derek said rolling his eyes and he watched Mellissa walk up to him, turn his body around and smack his butt. "Ow! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" 

She delivered another smack. "No cussing in my house!"

Derek growled and sulked away angrily. This was starting to get annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked the idea of Derek cussing ;)


End file.
